A patent literature 1 includes an n+ type silicon substrate, an n-type epitaxial layer formed on the silicon substrate, a plurality of trenches formed in the epitaxial layer, and a p-type column formed on the lateral surface of each trench. An n-type column is formed between the p-type columns adjacent to each other.